


Manos sucias

by JoshushushuHan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mención de casi violación
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 16:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoshushushuHan/pseuds/JoshushushuHan
Summary: Kim Mingyu, miembro de la mafia, asesino por encargo; cuando su siguiente trabajo no sale como lo esperado y un sujeto desconocido le roba a su víctima, Mingyu se lleva más que una sorpresa de vuelta a su pequeño departamento.¿Habrá alguna manera de limpiar sus manos sucias?





	1. Deuda

Soltero. 51 años. Vive solo en un departamento pequeño. Adicto a las metanfetaminas y otras drogas duras. Múltiples deudas a distintos proveedores, robo de dinero a la cabeza de una gran organización. Ningún familiar registrado.

Mingyu dejó los papeles a un lado, chasqueando la lengua, dándole una última mirada a la foto del hombre canoso en el expediente para memorizarlo. Sería hombre muerto dentro de un rato. Preparó la maleta y se subió a su auto, revisando su corbata y su cabello una última vez en el espejo retrovisor antes de partir a su destino.

No había luz en el conjunto de edificios. Pan comido, pensó Mingyu arrugando la nariz al ver que había comenzado a llover con fuerza. No traía abrigo. Estacionó con tranquilidad, suspirando, tomó el maletín y caminó a paso rápido hasta entrar al edificio oscuro. Subió las escaleras quitando un poco de agua de sus hombros, tiró la colilla del cigarrillo al suelo, pisándola con la suela de sus zapatos de vestir recién lustrados, abrió la maleta y eligió un arma ligera: se encargaría de torturarlo un poco y luego le daría un balazo en el cráneo para acabarlo rápido, pues la paga no era tan alta como para demasiada acción.

Entró en silencio, el aire olía raro, cargó el arma y caminó sin hacer el menor ruido, camuflado por el ruido de la fuerte lluvia y el silencio de la oscuridad, iluminado levemente por los relámpagos que de vez en cuando iluminaban el departamento sucio sin cortinas. Escuchó un ruido de pronto, largo, mezclándose con la tormenta.

Gritos. Gritos. Un grito eterno que no cesaba, que no se detenía. Caminó a la cocina, de donde provenía, sigiloso y con el arma lista en caso de necesidad. Un paso, dos pasos, espalda erguida y arma lista. No hizo ruido, como una pluma cayendo lentamente al vacío. Otro paso más y lo vio, vívido e iluminado por una serie de truenos y relámpagos que estallaron en el cielo.

Un chico delgado, despeinado, sentado sobre el hombre de su trabajo, con ambas piernas a cada lado y, sin dejar de gritar, apuñalando una y otra y otra vez al sujeto que muerto, se deformaba más y más con cada estocada del cuchillo impactando contra su carne desgarrada. Una estocada en el rostro, una estocada en el pecho, una estocada en el cuello, otra en el rostro; y así siguiendo un patrón desordenado y un ritmo errático que llenó sus oídos por completo. Grito. Grito. De un movimiento se encontró junto a ambos cuerpos y, con una fuerza sigilosa, sujetó el brazo delgado del chiquillo antes de que pudiera volver a impactar contra el cuerpo con el cuchillo ensangrentado.

Dejó de gritar y lo miró con ojos bien abiertos, grandes, aterrados del cuerpo bajo el propio, del hombre que ahora sujetaba su brazo, de la tormenta que impactaba afuera del edificio, del mundo. Por unos eternos segundos se miraron a los ojos sin decir nada, entre la oscuridad de la noche, envueltos por el olor a sangre y alcohol en el aire; entonces, lentamente los ojos del jovencito aterrorizado bajaron hasta ver el arma en la otra mano de Mingyu. Su expresión se deformó en una más aterrorizada aun y, sin esperar ni un segundo más, soltó un grito desesperado y soltó el agarre del hombre de pie, intentando apuñalar su pierna con su brazo delgado. Claramente falló, pues Mingyu era más veloz, pero en el movimiento y el pestañear de la situación el chiquillo se levantó con rapidez y corrió con todas sus fuerzas fuera del departamento.

Miró el cuerpo deformado en el suelo, del cual brotaba y brotaba sangre a borbotones, suspiró resignado (pues acababa de perder a su presa, y por ende, la paga del trabajo) y corrió fuera del departamento en búsqueda del chiquillo que le había hecho perder ganancias.

Sin mirar atrás el chiquillo asustado corrió bajo la lluvia torrencial, sintiendo sus huesos helarse y sus pies descalzos doler con cada piedra que pisaba y cada trozo de vidrio que lo cortaba, la sangre se resbalaba por sus manos con el agua que corría por su cuerpo entumecido y la ropa se le pegaba al cuerpo como si fuese parte de él. Miró hacia atrás un par de veces, no vio a nadie, nadie lo seguía; siguió corriendo, sintiendo su garganta arder por el cansancio y la falta de aire, y al doblar en un callejón chocó de frente con una persona. El mismo sujeto de hace un rato. Intentó huir otra vez, pero el sujeto más alto de traje lo tomó por fuerza de un brazo, y de un solo movimiento lo tiró al suelo inmovilizándolo con una pierna y sujetando sus brazos detrás de su espalda. Se quejó en voz alta, su pecho enloquecido, cuando sintió un par de frías esposas atrapar sus muñecas delgadas.

\- Acabas de arruinarme un trabajo – dijo con voz suave, saliéndose de encima de él y levantándolo para mirarlo. El chico no lo miró.

Sin decir más lo empujó suavemente para que caminara. El chico comenzó a cojear, intentando disimular, fue entonces cuando notó que estaba descalzo. Suspiró y sin decir nada comenzó a caminar más lento hasta llegar a su auto estacionado.

Lo hizo entrar al asiento trasero y se sentó a su lado, quejándose por el agua y cómo no había traído abrigo, sacudiendo un poco el agua de su cabello y de sus hombros. Miró entonces al chiquillo delgado y lo analizó con la mirada: temblaba, de pies a cabeza, por el frío y el miedo. Estaba empapado, su cabello estaba teñido de un rosado algo desteñido, parecido a un pomelo, despeinado y mojado pegándose a su frente; traía solo una camiseta blanca manchada con sangre con el cuello rasgado, pegada al cuerpo, los pies descalzos y heridos por correr, su cinturón y su pantalón estaban abiertos, tenía un golpe sangrante en la frente, los labios levemente morados, los ojos inyectados en sangre y marcas enrojecidas de manos alrededor de su cuello.

Lo comprendió todo de inmediato.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó metiendo el arma una vez más dentro de su maletín. Miró al chiquillo, quien no levantó la mirada en ningún momento ni mostró señal de querer responder. Aclaró su garganta y suspiró – Rápido, no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

\- Joshua.

\- ¿Qué eres de ese hombre?

Silencio. Silencio. El sonido de saliva recién tragada.

\- Necesito que me respondas. Ese hombre que acabas de apuñalar mil veces era el sujeto al que tenía que eliminar, acabas de quitarme el trabajo. – dijo algo irritado. El chico bajó la mirada - ¿Qué eres de él?

\- Hijo.

Oh. Oh.

\- No sabía que tuviera un hijo – dijo algo confundido. Los archivos decían específicamente que era soltero y vivía solo. El chico se encogió de hombros.

\- Nadie sabe.

La lluvia se escuchaba lejana desde dentro del auto negro estacionado en medio de la oscuridad, las gotas golpeaban los vidrios como una suave melodía que se repetía eternamente. 

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

El olor a sangre y lluvia se había apoderado de todos los rincones del auto y de los sentidos de Mingyu. Sabía la respuesta, era obvia, estaba escrito en cada centímetro del ser de ese chiquillo tembloroso. Aun así le respondió.

\- Intentó violarme.

Se le revolvió el estómago y presionó dos dedos contra el tabique de su nariz, sintiendo un dolor de cabeza causado por esa situación inesperada. Qué hacer, qué debía hacer ahora.

\- ¿Me vas a matar? – preguntó al fin él primero, con una voz tan suave que si no estuviesen solo los dos en el auto Mingyu habría dudado de si de verdad lo había escuchado. Negó con la cabeza.

\- Nah, no mato a cualquier persona, solo hago encargos.

\- Mátame, por favor – dijo con un tono de voz firme que lo obligó a mirarlo.

Los ojos con los que se encontró ya no mostraban miedo ni debilidad, no, ahora los ojos frente a él solo mostraban una cosa: odio. Estaba hablando seriamente, como si todo el futuro del universo dependiera de esa respuesta.

Suspiró.

\- No puedo hacerlo, pero tampoco puedo dejarte aquí sin más, tendrás que venir conmigo – respondió haciendo una mueca. No hubo respuesta esta vez.

Dejó al muchacho esposado en el mismo lugar, y rápidamente para evitar mojarse demasiado se cambió al asiento del conductor para volver al edificio donde vivía y trabajaba. Miró por el espejo retrovisor una vez, pero solo vio cabello mojado y desordenado, no alcanzaba a verle el rostro. Arrancó sin decir nada, escuchando el ruido de la lluvia contra los vidrios y los limpia parabrisas moviéndose de izquierda a derecha a izquierda a derecha una y otra vez, como si limpiara con eso sus pensamientos.

El resto del viaje solo oyó suaves sollozos provenientes del asiento trasero.

\--

Cuando llegaron la lluvia había disminuido su intensidad a una suave llovizna. El chiquillo ya no lloraba, pero no levantó la vista en ningún momento. Mingyu lo hizo bajarse del auto y este obedeció en silencio, apenas respirando. Mingyu no dijo nada tampoco, en silencio le puso la chaqueta de su traje sobre los hombros y caminaron en silencio dentro del edificio.

El edificio era oscuro, levemente iluminado por las luces débiles del techo. Había muchas puertas, pero no entraron a ninguna, solo siguieron caminando derecho hasta el final del pasillo, subieron una escalera y llegaron a una sala con una televisión, un sofá, una mesa con algunas tazas y una cafetera y al final una puerta. El hombre le indicó al muchacho que se sentara y lo esperara, este obedeció, aun esposado, y en silencio se sentó en el sofá, viendo de reojo al hombre desaparecer tras la puerta.

Joshua cerró sus ojos, intentando hacer desaparecer los gritos en su cabeza.

No tardó mucho para que el hombre moreno de traje saliera otra vez por la puerta, suspirando y acariciando su nuca con una mano, bufando y murmurando "Y ahora qué hago". Miró al muchacho de cabello desordenado aun sentado en el sofá y sin decir nada le quitó las esposas y le dijo que caminaran. Llegaron a una puerta, Mingyu sacó llaves de su bolsillo y entraron en silencio. Encendió las luces y Joshua cerró sus ojos por inercia ante la diferencia de intensidad en la luz, le costó unos instantes acostumbrarse hasta poder abrirlos por completo y mirar a su alrededor, frotando sus muñecas suavemente con sus manos, temblando aun de frío. Era un departamento pequeño con todo lo necesario para descansar por las noches: una cama, un sofá, un armario, un escritorio con una laptop; en una esquina una pequeña cocinilla, un fregadero, una mesita con una cafetera, un microondas, varias tazas de fideos instantáneos, unos cuantos platos y cubiertos amontonados, bolsas de compras en una esquina y una puerta de lo que debía ser el baño.

\- ¿Qué edad tienes? – preguntó Mingyu de pronto. Joshua no contestó, solo bajó la cabeza - ¿Tienes algún otro familiar? Primos, tíos, lo que sea – dijo de nuevo mirándolo de reojo, viendo cómo el muchacho no mostraba señal alguna de querer contestarle.

Entró al baño para cambiarse de ropa y al salir lo encontró en la misma posición, tenso y tembloroso. La sangre de su camiseta blanca se había desvanecido levemente con la lluvia, pero las heridas en su rostro y cuello seguían marcadas y su mirada seguía perdida en la nada. Abrió el armario y sacó ropa y unas toallas, se las tendió al muchacho.

\- Ahí está la ducha – indicó la puerta – puedes darte un baño y cambiarte de ropa, eso podemos lavarlo después o no sé qué quieras hacer con ella – indicó su ropa mojada y ensangrentada. El muchacho recibió las cosas en silencio y sin decir nada se levantó y entró al baño.

Su jefe, Jihoon, le había dicho que no podían dejar al chiquillo solo por ahí tras saber a lo que se dedicaban, y aunque Mingyu era parte de la mafia y llevaba un par de años en el trabajo de asesinato por encargo se había prometido no matar a nadie parcialmente inocente o que no se incluyera en los expedientes de sus víctimas. Y este chiquillo claramente había salido de la nada.

Investigó un largo rato, oyendo a lo lejos el ruido del agua en la ducha, pero además de verificar que efectivamente se trataba del hijo del sujeto a quien debía asesinar no encontró absolutamente nada más. Ningún familiar, ningún relativo, nadie que pudiese encargarse de él. Al parecer el muchacho llamado Joshua Hong vivía en un centro para menores hasta haber cumplido la mayoría de edad, luego de eso se perdió su rastro.

Su nombre y su edad, 23 años. Era todo lo que tenía.

Miró el reloj y notó que ya había pasado una hora desde que el chiquillo había entrado al baño. Se levantó, puso a hervir agua y golpeó la puerta suavemente.

\- ¿Estás vivo? – preguntó contra la puerta sin recibir respuesta. Segundos después la puerta se abrió y el chiquillo salió del baño dándole una mirada rápida y secándose el cabello con la toalla.

La ropa que Mingyu le había dado le quedaba grande, pues el chiquillo era mucho más bajo que él (o Mingyu era demasiado alto, realmente), pero ahora que estaba recién bañado y limpio se veía más grande y adulto de lo que se había visto hace un rato.

\- Puedes quedarte aquí un tiempo, no tienes donde ir de todos modos – le dijo con voz suave, tranquilo, mientras preparaba algo de comida. El chiquillo, Joshua, dejó de secarse el cabello y lo miró sin responder, siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos como si Mingyu no se diera cuenta de esto - ¿Tienes hambre? – le preguntó, haciéndole dar un salto como gatito asustado. Se le acercó entonces y le ofreció un tazón de ramen recién hecho – Debo suponer que no has comido en varias horas – dijo haciéndole un gesto para que recibiera el tazón. Joshua lo recibió con ambas manos y lo miró desconfiado.

Mingyu se sentó en el escritorio y comenzó a comer mientras miraba la pantalla de su computador, tecleaba cosas, seguía comiendo, sin prestarle mayor atención al muchacho. Lo miró de reojo y lo descubrió mirándolo fijo, como si no entendiera nada, sin comer un solo bocado. Mingyu lo miró, haciéndolo alejar la vista de inmediato – Si no te lo vas a comer me lo como yo antes de que se enfríe – le dijo volviendo a mirar a la pantalla del computador. Entonces oyó un suspiro de parte del chiquillo y a continuación sorbetes desesperados mientras comía como si fuera realmente la primera comida en mucho tiempo.

Mingyu sintió un poco de lástima revolverle el estómago.

Cuando vio que había terminado de comer y suspiraba satisfecho, con las mejillas sonrojadas y relamiéndose un poco los labios, intentando esconder que realmente había disfrutado la comida, Mingyu decidió hablar otra vez – Sabes, está en contra de mis leyes personales de trabajo matar a alguien que no tiene que ver con la víctima original, ya sabes, aunque seas su hijo – dijo, haciendo que lo mirara mientras dejaba el tazón a un lado – Puedes quedarte aquí por ahora, mañana veré qué hacer contigo, es muy tarde ahora.

Sin decir más terminó de teclear en silencio en el computador, sin dirigirle otra mirada al chiquillo. Cuando terminó le pasó una manta y una almohada para que pudiera dormir, y apagando las luces se durmió, dejando a Joshua en el sofá.

\--

Despertó a la mañana siguiente de golpe sintiendo dolor en sus extremidades, debió haber tenido muchos sueños que realmente no recordaba ni le interesaba recordar. Se estiró y soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones cuando vio la manta doblada sobre el sofá y ninguna señal del chiquillo en la habitación. Echó hacia atrás su cabello y se levantó resignado para darse una ducha.

Huérfano, sin nadie, asustado, joven. Por unos segundos le recordó a sí mismo cuando era más joven.

Al salir de la ducha pegó un salto al ver sentado en el mismo sofá al chiquillo, estaba sentado mirándolo fijo, tranquilo, con un bolso pequeño entre sus brazos y ropa nueva puesta. Traía una camiseta blanca limpia, una camisa larga a cuadros encima de la camiseta, jeans y zapatillas normales; su cabello seguía desordenado y lo miraba con ojos felinos, curiosos.

\- Pensé que te habías ido – dijo Mingyu curioso, suponiendo que en bolso tenía sus pertenencias. El muchacho solo bajó la vista sin decir nada, acomodándose en el sofá y mirándolo de vez en cuando moverse de aquí allá.

Salió de la habitación tras prepararse para su siguiente trabajo. Le había dicho al chiquillo que se quedara en la habitación y lo esperara ahí, si tenía hambre podía prepararse algo y que no hiciera destrozos (como si de un gato se tratara, se avergonzó un poco luego de esas indicaciones). En el pasillo recibió algunas burlas de sus compañeros de trabajo.

\- Así que adoptaste, ¿Mingyu? – dijo riendo el muchacho delgado que salía de su habitación. Mingyu arrugó la nariz.

\- Se llama deber cívico, Minghao – respondió caminando con él a la entrada del edificio. Este rio fuerte, haciendo una mueca.

\- Un mafioso hablando de civismo, increíble – dijo con su acento característico, le dio un golpecito en el hombro y siguió su camino, haciendo reír a Mingyu.

Había todo tipo de personas en el edificio, Minghao era un ex miembro de la mafia china, pero vivía hace un par de años en Corea, y aunque había tardado en manejar el idioma no era importante, pues a la hora de asesinar no interesa idioma ni raza, solo el dinero.

El trabajo del día fue rápido, hombre de mediana edad adicto a la heroína, robo de armas y lavado de dinero. Se veía grande en la foto del expediente, como un hombre rudo difícil de pelear, pero al entrar a su departamento bastó un golpe con el mango de la pistola para atontarlo y llevar a cabo su trabajo. Fue rápido y sin ensuciarse, lo que le hizo sentir mejor pues la sangre era difícil de quitar de la ropa.

Dinero fácil, pensó entrando al auto tras limpiar los restos y deshacerse del cuerpo.

-

Al entrar a la habitación se encontró con que todo seguía igual, todo en su lugar, sólo quedaba un leve aroma a fideos instantáneos en el aire. El chiquillo dormía en el sofá, abrazando sus rodillas en posición fetal, viéndose más pequeño que nunca. Mingyu colgó su chaqueta y lo miró un rato, pensando en el lío que se había metido con ese chiquillo. Suspiró, lo cubrió con la manta doblada y se sentó frente a la computadora cuando su celular sonó indicando un mensaje de texto.

Choi SeungCheol

21:52 pm

¿Acabas de matar a uno de mis clientes?

Rió un poco por la coincidencia y contestó al instante.

RE: Kim Mingyu

21:54

Trabajo es trabajo, consigue clientes que paguen sus deudas y no se metan en terreno que no les corresponde.

Dejó el teléfono otra vez a un lado luego de leer la última respuesta "Al menos avísame para sacarles más dinero", y contestar un simple "¡Lo siento!" cuando sintió ruido. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con el chiquillo en el sofá, quien se enderezaba lentamente y abría los ojos, mirando a su alrededor como si intentara adivinar dónde estaba. Vio a Mingyu entonces y se acomodó, lo miró algo tímido y alejó la mirada. Mingyu hizo un ruido con la nariz, riendo, y le indicó con la cabeza la mini cocina, dándole permiso de prepararse algo si tenía hambre. El chiquillo se levantó entonces en silencio, traía una camiseta holgada y un pantalón deportivo, se veía aún más delgado con eso puesto, Mingyu lo observó en silencio preparar fideos instantáneos y se sorprendió un poco al ver que le había preparado un poco a él también. Lo recibió y comieron en silencio.

\--

Cuando Mingyu se dio cuenta, el tiempo había pasado bastante rápido y Joshua seguía viviendo ahí, seguía sin hablarle y todo seguía siendo igual que siempre. Algo dentro suyo le impedía echarlo, o preguntarle si quiera si no quería buscarse otro lugar, de todos modos, el chiquillo ni molestaba; estaba siempre en silencio leyendo algo, sentado en el sofá, durmiendo o sentado con los pies colgando fuera de la ventana, mirando sin matar ni una mosca.

Fue entonces cuando, tras revisar los papeles de su siguiente víctima, Joshua lo siguió sin decir palabra alguna e ignorando cada vez que Mingyu le indicaba que se quedara en la habitación, como si de un cachorrito que sigue a su dueño se tratase. Le insistió hasta llegar al auto, pero cuando el chiquillo se subió al asiento del copiloto y se puso el cinturón Mingyu decidió que lo mejor era dejarlo ser y dejar de insistir, pues de todos modos era como hablarle a una pared. Manejó en silencio, Joshua no había hablado absolutamente nada desde la noche en que había llegado así que no era nada muy difícil de hacer. Cuando llegó comenzó a decirle que lo esperara en el auto cuando lo vio con intenciones de bajarse. Mingyu dio un golpe al asiento, llamando su atención de inmediato.

\- Dije que te quedas aquí, esto no es un juego, así que por un momento hazme caso y quédate ahí - dijo con voz firme - ¿Entendido?

El chiquillo lo miró fijo a los ojos, con una mezcla de sentimientos en ellos (Mingyu intentó descifrarlo, pero no lo logró), y sin responder suspiró y se acomodó nuevamente en el asiento, amurrado y con los brazos cruzados.

A veces sentía como si Joshua fuese un gatito que había recogido de la calle.

Esta vez el trabajo sería más grande, pues debía deshacerse de varios sujetos relacionados con tráfico y lavado de dinero. Mingyu trabajaba por encargos, es decir, le enviaban los perfiles de los sujetos que pedían eliminar y él podía decidir con cuáles quedarse y cuáles negar (jamás recogía trabajos que requiriesen eliminar mujeres). Entró al edificio abandonado en silencio, sigiloso, vigilando cada uno de los rincones con sumo cuidado. En general, Mingyu prefería trabajar solo, pues se concentraba más y hacía las cosas a su manera; en algún momento trabajó un par de veces con Minghao, pero siempre terminaba en discusiones tontas sobre cómo hacer las cosas o quién debía mandar.

Vio a un sujeto haciendo guarda, se acercó a él con rapidez y de un movimiento lo dejó inconsciente con un golpe en la nuca; hizo lo mismo con un par más, eliminando a los guardias para poder así encargarse del plato principal. Pero no todos los días de trabajo eran buenos, y al parecer este no sería uno de esos buenos días. De algún lugar que no pudo oír un sujeto le dio un golpe en la cabeza, haciéndole caer; se enderezó con rapidez para defenderse, cuando otro apareció por atrás para sujetarlo con fuerza. Era una emboscada. Lo tiraron contra el suelo con fuerza, amenazando con quebrarle el brazo si se movía. Mingyu no hizo ruido alguno, simplemente dejó que le dieran un par de golpes en el rostro y el estómago.

Suspiró. Sería un día largo.

\- Al parecer no es uno de tus días – dijo uno de los hombres con voz rasposa, riendo mientras inhalaba el humo de su cigarrillo. Exhaló todo el humo en el rostro de Mingyu, haciéndole arrugar la nariz – Elegiste mal a tu presa.

\- Así parece – respondió tranquilo, recibiendo una patada en el estómago.

\- Y al parecer no te molestará que juguemos contigo un rato – rió fuerte el sujeto, haciendo reír al resto – Tal vez comenzar con un par de dedos quebrados sería un buen comienzo para sacarte información.

\- ¿Crees que voy a hablar con algo tan pequeño? – rió Mingyu suavecito, enfadando al hombre. Estaba acostumbrado a estas amenazas de tortura que, al final, no resultaban en nada más que un montón de sujetos muertos y Mingyu saliendo ileso.

Pero escuchó a lo lejos abrirse la puerta metálica y a un hombre gritando – ¡Eh, encontré a este chiquillo merodeando por los alrededores! Parece que viene con él – rio tironeando al "chiquillo".

Su estómago se revolvió por completo y su rostro palideció.

\- ¡Vaya! ¿Así que ahora tienes nueva mascota? – rio el hombre. Mingyu sintió todos sus musculos tensarse, y aunque intentó disimular el hombre lo notó de inmediato – Quizás podamos divertirnos con él primero.

\- Él no tiene nada que ver con esto, déjenlo – habló intentando sonar tranquilo. Solo recibió una risotada como respuesta, mientras el hombre apoyaba su pie en su cabeza, haciéndole imposible levantarla.

\- Eso no es lo que dice tu voz, ¿Estás desesperado? – rio. Mingyu pudo ver desde el ángulo en que estaba los pies de Joshua, tan débiles y delgados como siempre. Por estas cosas odiaba trabajar acompañado - ¿Qué dices, pequeño gatito? ¿Quieres jugar? – oyó que le decía a Joshua, acercándosele y probablemente tomándolo por la cara.

La desesperación se apoderó por completo de él entonces, pero antes de alcanzar siquiera a gritar algo un fuerte ruido hizo eco en todo el edificio, fuerte, dejando a todos callados.

Un disparo.

"Qué diablos..." pensó, sintiendo el cuerpo helársele por completo. Entonces un cuerpo cayó pesado frente a él y pudo verlo: el cuerpo del hombre, el jefe, con los ojos bien abiertos y con una bala limpia en su frente, dejando un agujero del que brotaba y brotaba sangre caliente y mal oliente. Entonces vino el caos, el grito de los cuatro hombres que lo rodeaban, lo soltaron como si se hubiesen olvidado de su existencia, pudiendo así levantarse de inmediato. Entonces lo vio. Joshua, como si jamás hubiese estado asustado en su vida, como si jamás se hubiese visto frágil o temeroso, sujetaba un arma firmemente entre sus manos delgadas, y de un tiro le dio a otro de los sujetos, haciéndole caer al suelo, un ruido sordo haciendo eco en sus oídos. No esperó más y sacó su arma, eliminando a los otros dos sujetos de una vez antes de que pudiesen siquiera reaccionar.

Miró entonces a Joshua, con los ojos bien abiertos y sin entender absolutamente nada.

\- Tú... qué diablos fue... - dijo más confundido que nunca. Joshua lo miró tranquilo, y lo apuntó con el arma. Su estómago dio un vuelco, y antes de poder decir algo Joshua movió la pistola hacia un lado y jaló el gatillo, disparando sin dudar ni un segundo, matando al hombre que silencioso trataba de asechar por la espalda a Mingyu.

Joshua lo miró a los ojos con esa misma tranquilidad felina de siempre, con su cabello desordenado y su cuerpo delgado y frágil a la vista. Pero no era frágil, no era nada frágil, y Mingyu acababa de descubrirlo.

\- Acabas de... Cielos... - murmuró sin poder creerlo aun. El chiquillo no dijo nada, solo se encogió de hombros y se le acercó tranquilo, mirando los cuerpos a su alrededor – Gracias – susurró Mingyu y pudo ver una suave sonrisa dibujarse, casi difuminada, en el rostro del más bajo.

-

Era cierto, Mingyu prefería siempre trabajar solo a estar acompañado pues esto requería más cuidado y la preocupación de que a su compañero pudiesen hacerle daño, pues asesino y todo, Mingyu tenía un corazón demasiado blando como para no preocuparle que pudiesen lastimar a sus compañeros. Pero ahí estaba Joshua, llegando de la nada a su vida y de pronto acompañándolo a todos sus encargos, ayudándolo a eliminar a los sujetos de cada trabajo y, de cierta forma, haciéndole sentir aún más seguro que antes.

Y era divertido, tener a alguien que lo acompañara, incluso si ese alguien era un chiquillo cinco años menor que él, que no emitía palabra alguna y que solo lo miraba como un gato asechando. De cierta forma, comenzó a acostumbrarse a la compañía y trabajar solo (solía decirle que en las misiones de un solo sujeto era mejor que se quedara en el auto) le hacía sentir un extraño vacío.

Pero al mismo tiempo, comenzaba a sentirse curioso. No sabía nada de él, además de su nombre, su edad, y que lo había encontrado apuñalando a su padre. ¿De dónde venía? ¿Qué había hecho con su vida hasta entonces? Con 23 años de edad debió haber hecho algo hasta ese momento. Se sentía intrigado, curioso.

Cautivado.

Llegaron a la habitación una noche tras el trabajo, cansados por lo duro del día. Mingyu se quitó la corbata, quejándose sobre lo difíciles que eran algunos sujetos y cómo odiaba cuando se resistían o intentaban dar lástima. Observó entonces a Joshua y frunció el ceño al verlo tan tenso quitándose la chaqueta y la corbata, recientemente Mingyu le había dado un traje con la excusa de que lo tenía guardado y le quedaba pequeño y Joshua lo había aceptado sin decir nada, dándole como respuesta una suave reverencia y mirando a otro lado para que Mingyu no pudiese ver el leve rubor que se había formado en su rostro. Mingyu lo había visto. Desde entonces había notado que cada día después de salir volvía molesto y tenso, se veía estresado y constantemente salía de la habitación para ir por ahí a caminar. Ya todos en el edificio lo conocían y nadie le importaba demasiado su presencia, a nadie le molestaba pues el chiquillo no molestaba a nadie. Se cruzó de brazos al verlo luchar contra la corbata que no quería deshacer el nudo.

\- ¿Qué diablos te pasa? Hace días que estás muy tenso – dijo haciéndole, notoriamente, tensarse más. Joshua lo miró y como siempre no dijo nada – Oye sé que desde que llegaste no hablas nada y realmente me acostumbré, pero a veces es un poco incómodo ser el único que habla – se quejó. Joshua no le puso atención, solo se quitó la corbata y le dio la espalda para ir al baño – Quizás estás acumulado, chiquillo, necesitas una puta o algo.

Entonces Mingyu supo, por la mirada instantánea que Joshua le dio, que quizás no debió haber dicho eso último. Se miraron fijo durante un largo rato, ninguno dijo nada, Joshua lo miraba con esa mirada felina que a veces le incomodaba un poco.

Uno, dos, tres pasos y Joshua estaba de pie frente a él, como asechándolo, mirándolo fijo a los ojos. Sin darse cuenta Mingyu dejó de respirar, solo podía oír la respiración calmada del chiquillo frente a él y su propio corazón acelerándose. Entonces sintió las manos en su pantalón, abriendo su cinturón, abriendo el botón, deslizando el cierre, la mano delgada y fría metiéndose debajo de su ropa interior, rodeando su pene con su mano, haciéndole sentir el calor subir desde su entrepierna hasta su rostro, sonrojándose al instante. No lo alejó, no se movió, no respiró, solo lo miró con ojos bien abiertos recibiendo una mirada desafiante como respuesta.

Y una sonrisa.

De pronto Joshua ya no estuvo más frente a él, de pronto su cabeza bajó con lentitud, de pronto el agarre de su mano en su miembro se hizo más firme, de pronto no fue más una mano lo que rodeaba su miembro, de pronto todo comenzó a volverse más y más caluroso, húmedo; bajó su mirada y volvió a encontrar esos ojos, profundos, mirándolos de forma tan intensa que sintió que era capaz de leerle la mente.

\- Joshua... - susurró asombrado. No lo alejó. El chiquillo lo miró inocente desde su sitio, lamiendo, succionando, sonriendo, como si lo invitara a detenerlo.

No lo hizo.

Sintió cómo comenzaba a endurecerse en su boca, cómo el calor aumentaba, cómo sus piernas flaqueaban, se dio cuenta entonces que había pasado tanto desde la última vez que se había acostado con alguien, que había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que se sentía tan caliente y excitado. Se dio cuenta de lo solo que había estado hasta entonces. Observó la cabeza rosada del muchacho moverse de adelante a atrás, haciendo ruidos húmedos, podía ver sus orejas rojas, sus hombros delgados, sus manos sujetándolo, sus piernas flexionadas, cómo abría sus piernas. Un gemido que no era suyo. Rió un poco, no podía creer esta situación.

Lo alejó entonces, sujetándolo por los hombros, viendo su miembro aparecer nuevamente saliendo de su boca, en la cual se dibujó una sonrisa tan triunfante, tan gozosa, que por un momento Mingyu olvidó que era un asesino de la mafia, que era un par de años mayor que él, que solo lo conocía hace un tiempo corto, que había estado solo tantos años.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó entonces, su voz tembló más de lo esperado. Joshua se enderezó entonces, mirándolo desde abajo con ojos brillantes.

Mingyu lo miró hacia abajo, temblando, sintiendo la mano masturbarlo. Joshua se apoyó en su pecho como un gatito buscando cariño. Mingyu le alejó la mano entonces, sujetando ambas muñecas con sus manos. Un suspiro escapó de los labios del más bajo y todo estuvo perdido.

El resto fue rápido. Besos desesperados, manos inquietas tocando, apretando, frotando, desvistiendo al otro, gemidos, gruñidos, cabello despeinado, más besos, miradas; pronto se encontraron en la cama, desnudos, Joshua boca abajo gimiendo contra la almohada mientras Mingyu lo penetraba con desesperación, recibiendo lujuriosos gemidos y sonidos deliciosos como música para sus oídos, mezclándose con el choque de sus pieles, las respiraciones agitadas, el crujir de la cama, una obscenidad, los ruidos húmedos de Joshua tocándose sin vergüenza con su mano temblorosa. Mingyu besó su cuello, su espalda sudada, su cabello, su nuca, sus hombros, sujetándolo por las caderas sin dejar de embestir, sin dejar de deleitarse por sus gruñidos y esos suaves quejidos dulces de la garganta del chiquillo de cabello color pomelo.

Se salió de él por unos instantes, ganándose un quejido de sorpresa y decepción, Joshua quería, no, necesitaba más. Sin decir nada lo tomó por los hombros, lo giró dejándolo boca arriba, abrió sus piernas y volvió a penetrarlo de una vez. El gemido que recibió fue glorioso. Mingyu apretó sus ojos, respirando con fuerza, Joshua se aferró a su espalda, rasguñando su piel morena y húmeda, deslizando sus dedos, desesperado. Una boca en su cuello, una lengua suave y húmeda recorriendo su piel, lamiendo su mandíbula, su oreja, su cuello, su hombro, su mentón, desesperado, excitado. Mingyu le abrió más las piernas, poniendo cada una sobre sus hombros, haciendo que Joshua soltara un gritito extasiado. No les importaba si los oían, no les importaba nada, solo les importaba estar ahí, juntos, mirándose a los ojos como si de una competencia se tratase, culeando con fuerza, sin alejar las miradas, sin intención de rendirse ante el otro.

Y ahí estaba, esa sonrisa en los labios de Joshua, tan satisfecho y felino, como si ronroneara, maullando por más. Mingyu no pudo evitarlo y sonrió, entrecerrando sus ojos, intentando que el muchacho debajo suyo perdiera el juego. Ninguno se rindió, y sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, sin dejar de tocarse Joshua alcanzó el orgasmo con un fuerte gemido, eyaculando sobre su mano y su estómago, sin dejar de masturbarse con una mano y agarrándose fuerte del hombro de Mingyu con la otra. Mingyu no tardó en unírsele, y con un gruñido y un suave gemido alcanzó el clímax, disfrutando el dulce orgasmo sin alejar la vista de los ojos de Joshua, uniendo sus frentes en un choque suave y tibio.

Dejó de moverse con suavidad y salió de su interior de una vez, dejándose caer a su lado, aun con un brazo rodeando disimuladamente el cuerpo de Joshua como si de un abrazo se tratase. No dijeron nada durante un buen tiempo, respirando acompasados, sintiendo el frío comenzar a contrastar contra sus pieles tibias.

La realidad los golpeó entonces, y Mingyu se sintió un poco mal, como si se hubiese aprovechado de él. La vergüenza lo azotó con fuerza y le dio miedo volver a mirarlo a los ojos. Joshua soltó el aire de sus pulmones en un suave suspiro.

\- ¿Cuántas veces...- dijo Joshua en un susurro, haciendo a Mingyu dar un salto; había pasado tanto desde la última vez que lo había oído hablar - ...bastan para pagar mi deuda? – preguntó entonces.

Mingyu rió.

\- No seas descarado – dijo con una suave risa, girándose para volver a mirarlo – no lo hiciste por ninguna deuda – lo desafió, y como era de esperarse, Joshua sonrió.

\- Quizás... - susurró.

Esa noche durmieron juntos por primera vez.


	2. Pago

Al despertar la mañana siguiente no le sorprendió ver la espalda desnuda de Joshua a un lado de la cama, moviéndose suavemente al compás de su respiración calmada. No le sorprendió sentir que había tenido el mejor sueño en mucho tiempo. No le sorprendió enderezarse y encender un cigarrillo fumando con calma, mirando por la ventana con tranquilidad. No le sorprendió ver al chiquillo moverse al respirar el aroma del humo del cigarrillo, estirándose como gato al despertar y haciendo un ruido de gusto, como si hubiese disfrutado de un grato sueño. No le sorprendió mirarse como si nada hubiese pasado la noche anterior, recibiendo un suave buenos días, viendo al chiquillo levantarse desnudo, ponerse ropa interior y caminar a la mini cocina para preparar algo de desayuno. No le sorprendió desayunar juntos en la misma cama como si de los mejores amigos se tratasen, conversando tranquilos bebiendo café y comiendo tostadas con mantequilla.

No le sorprendió, sobre todas las cosas, no poder dejar de deleitarse con las sonrisas que Joshua, constantemente, intentaba disimular.

Después de aquella noche, la relación entre ambos cambió de una forma tan minúscula pero cómoda que ninguno de los dos siquiera lo mencionó. Joshua comenzó a hablar otra vez, suave y dulce, tranquilo como si realmente tuviese todo el tiempo del mundo para hablar; Mingyu ya no se sentía tan incómodo al hablar, pues ya no sentía estarle hablando a una pared, y de cierto modo aquello le hacía más fácil el trabajar juntos.

Y el sexo comenzó a ser un plus en su relación.

Cada vez que llegaban a la habitación, cada vez que terminaban un trabajo, fuese en la cama o en el mismo auto la pasión no podía aguantarse más, de un momento se encontraban fornicando como si la vida se les fuese en ello, llenándose mutuamente de rasguños, mordidas, besos y sudor. Era algo que ya no podían controlar, ya no podían detenerse, el simple hecho de verse ahí, tras asesinar a los sujetos por quienes les pagaban. De pronto, ser adictos al otro era lo más normal del mundo y a ninguno les molestaba.

Joshua mordió el asiento trasero del auto, sintiendo sus piernas temblar y su miembro palpitar ante la excitación. Mingyu besaba su cuello, metiendo sus dedos en él con fuerza, casi sin dejarle respirar.

\- Métemelo tú – murmuró entre dientes, rogando, sintiendo sus piernas temblar. Mingyu sonrió tras él y negó con la cabeza.

\- Mm-hm – respondió, sintiendo la frustración del chiquillo atrapado entre su cuerpo y el asiento de cuero negro. Lo oyó lloriquear un poco, le encantaba. No bastó demasiado para, tras presionar sus dedos con fuerza dentro suyo un par de veces, lograr hacerlo terminar en un largo gemido entrecortado, sudor cayendo por su rostro.

Jadeó un par de veces, respirando con fuerza, se giró entonces y empujó a Mingyu contra la puerta del auto, abrió su pantalón y comenzó a lamer y chuparlo sin pudor, como si disfrutara el más delicioso banquete, desesperado por saborearlo y sintiendo cómo se endurecía más y más en su boca. No necesitaron demasiado tiempo, en un momento pudo sentir el semen en su boca, dejándolo terminar en su boca, saboreando y tragando con gusto con una sonrisa en su rostro, deleitándose con los gemidos extasiados de Mingyu. Se acomodó entonces hasta apoyarse en su pecho, escuchando su corazón latir rápido. No dijeron nada, no necesitaban decir nada, simplemente esperaron unos momentos antes de vestirse y volver a la habitación.

\- ¿Hasta cuándo seguirá esto? – preguntó Joshua una noche, desnudo boca abajo en la cama, abrazando la almohada. Mingyu lo miró desde su sitio, preparando fideos instantáneos. Alzó una ceja en confusión.

\- ¿Seguir qué? – preguntó. Joshua suspiró.

\- Ya sabes, el sexo, tirar, fornicar, acostarnos, como quieras llamarlo – respondió, girándose y quedando boca arriba - ¿Cuándo nos detendremos?

\- Supongo que... si llegamos a conocer a alguien que nos interese o algo así, digo, románticamente o algo – respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Joshua asintió.

\- Tiene sentido – dijo en voz baja y volvieron a quedarse en silencio.

Ambos sabían que, de todos modos, ninguno estaba interesado en conocer a nadie.

Se había hecho tan cómodo conversar luego del sexo que Mingyu, sin pensarlo, decidió preguntar sobre esa noche. Aquella en que lo encontró. Aquella en que todo había comenzado. La respuesta fue tal y como la esperaba, Joshua lo miró con el ceño fruncido y una mueca de total desagrado en el rostro, como si aquello hubiese sido lo último que esperaba hablar. Entonces se levantó, bufó y no dijo nada más. Esa noche durmieron separados, Mingyu en la cama y Joshua en el sofá, como los primeros días. Mingyu se sintió algo avergonzado y arrepentido de haberse atrevido a preguntar, no eran pareja ni nada por el estilo, no eran confidentes ni tenían por qué confiarse las vidas privadas del otro. Joshua solo era un chiquillo que había llegado por casualidad, y con el que por casualidad habían comenzado a acostarse. No eran nada.

Tardaron en conciliar el sueño.

Y Mingyu había vuelto a soñar con ella.

Jihoon había llamado a Mingyu una tarde, preguntándole cuál era el motivo por el que el chiquillo seguía ahí. Mingyu se sintió avergonzado al notar que no tenía una razón específica, pero le comentó sobre el talento que tenía y la gran capacidad para convertirse, quizás, en un miembro de la mafia en el futuro. Jihoon solo lo miró, alzando una ceja, Mingyu sabía lo que vendría.

\- Mingyu, sabes que-

\- Lo sé – lo interrumpió – Lo sé, no, todo está bien Jihoon – apretó el tabique de su nariz con sus dedos – Solo me pareció lo correcto, no tiene donde ir de todos modos – se encogió de hombros. Jihoon no dijo nada, solo le extendió el sobre de papel para que lo recibiera.

\- Elige los que quieras – le indicó con la mano y Mingyu hizo un gesto en despedida – si ves a Seokmin avísale que lo necesito aquí.

\- Lo haré – sonrió haciendo una mueca, Jihoon arrugó la nariz, avergonzado, y le indicó con la mano que se fuera rápido si no quería que lo golpeara o algo.

Volvió a la habitación y notó que Joshua seguía durmiendo, se sentó a revisar algunos de los expedientes, eligiendo cuáles haría de inmediato. Bebió café en silencio, el único ruido que podía oír era el de los papeles y cada vez que Joshua se movía suavemente en la cama. Decidió no despertarlo entonces e ir a trabajar solo, sabía que el chiquillo se enojaría si despertaba y se daba cuenta de que Mingyu se había ido sin él, pero realmente le dio pena despertarlo.

Trabajo fácil. Un grupo de adictos que no se defendió de la mejor forma, Mingyu los inmovilizó y asesinó de inmediato. Se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo para limpiar todo y dejar el lugar como si nunca hubiese existido alguien ahí. Cuando volvió tarde por la noche Joshua seguía recostado durmiendo, se acercó a él preocupado pues el chiquillo nunca dormía tanto. Lo sacudió suavemente.

\- Oye, Josh, ¿Estás despierto? – susurró cerca de su oído. Recibió un suave quejido como respuesta y volvió a sacudirlo - ¿Josh? – preguntó otra vez, corriendo el cabello de su flequillo para verle el rostro. Fue entonces cuando notó que estaba ardiendo en fiebre. Lo enderezó para verlo bien, su rostro estaba rojo y sudaba, estaba temblando de pies a cabeza - Josh, estás ardiendo – le dijo sintiendo la preocupación crecer en su pecho. Este se movió un poco y entre abrió los ojos, mirándolo.

\- No sé qué pasó – susurró Joshua intentando enderezarse – Ayer estaba bien – se quejó y Mingyu negó con la cabeza, recostándolo de nuevo.

\- Está bien, quédate aquí, yo, uh... veré si puedo conseguir algo... algún medicamento o algo así, ¿Te gusta la sopa? Haré algo de sopa – dijo nervioso, sin saber qué hacer realmente, Joshua asintió con los ojos cerrados, respirando más fuerte de lo normal.

\- Gracias... - susurró entonces y Mingyu sintió en su pecho un sentimiento que no supo interpretar.

El resto de la tarde se la pasó buscando algún medicamento para la fiebre y para el resfriado, preguntando cómo tratar a un enfermo y buscando la forma de conseguir alimentos más sanos para poder prepararle algo decente de comer. Viviendo solo, Mingyu solía vivir a base de fideos instantáneos, café y otras cosas no muy sanas; pero sabía que si Joshua estaba enfermo debía alimentarlo bien para que se mejorara.

\- No tienes por qué molestarte – dijo Joshua mientras Mingyu insistía en ayudarlo a comer, llevando la cuchara con sopa a su rostro rojo. El mayor negó con la cabeza.

\- Debes comer bien – respondió llevando otra cucharada. Joshua puso los ojos en blanco y abrió la boca, algo avergonzado – No me acompañarás hasta que te sientas mejor, ¿Entendido? – Joshua quiso reprocharle lo último, pero bastó con una mirada de Mingyu para que se detuviera y asintiera.

Fueron varios días así, Joshua recostado en la cama y dando vueltas por la habitación, quejándose de cómo quería salir o hacer algo, que estaba aburrido y cansado de estar acostado. Mingyu solo le indicaba que se volviera a acostar y tomara los medicamentos que le había conseguido para poderse mejorar más rápido. Y aunque Joshua intentara disimular, Mingyu siempre alcanzaba a ver esa pequeña y diminuta sonrisa formándose en los labios del chiquillo, como si ser cuidado por él fuese algo realmente bueno.

Cuando el chiquillo de cabello color pomelo despertó una tarde luego de haber dormido más de lo necesario otra vez Mingyu estaba preparándose para irse. Joshua alegó que debió despertarlo, que el resfriado ya se había ido y que quería ir con él.

\- Mírame, ya estoy bien – insistió Joshua, enderezándose, mostrándole que efectivamente ya casi no mostraba signos del resfriado. Aun así, Mingyu negó con la cabeza y le desordenó el cabello.

\- Mañana – respondió, haciéndole poner una mueca de disgusto y rendición – Mañana iremos juntos otra vez, ¿Ok? Descansa solo un día más – le indicó con esa aura de madre que constantemente ponía. Joshua asintió y volvió a recostarse.

Solo un día más, pensó acostándose otra vez entre las sábanas de la cama mientras Mingyu cruzaba la puerta.

Durante toda la tarde se dio el tiempo de ordenar la habitación, organizando los papeles, separando los expedientes que ya había hecho, limpiando un poco para cuando Mingyu volviera. Era lo menos que podía hacer a cambio de todo lo que Mingyu había hecho por él: acogerlo, darle comida, darle trabajo e incluso insistir en darle parte de la paga por cada trabajo que hacían juntos, pues decía que era lo justo. Su pecho se sentía extraño, no entendía nada pero se sentía bien ahí, se sentía cómodo; incluso muchos de los sujetos que vivían en el edificio eran agradables. Pasaron las horas y cuando vio que era tarde decidió preparar algo de comer, Mingyu probablemente llegaría cansado así que preparó fideos instantáneos, esta vez les agregó verduras y carne (de la que había conseguido para él) para preparar algo más delicioso. No era un cocinero experto, pero se estaba esforzando.

Pasaron las horas, de pronto era media noche y Mingyu aún no llegaba. No era raro, algunos trabajos tardaban más, estaba bien. Continuó acostado jugando en el teléfono viejo que Mingyu le había pasado, era un modelo antiguo con juegos de hace mil años, con serpientes y esas cosas, pero servía para matar el tiempo. No le gustaba estar solo mucho tiempo, recordaba cosas. Cerró sus ojos y el rostro deformado de su padre se apareció frente a él. Se enderezó de golpe y miró la hora, eran las 3 am, se había quedado dormido. Mingyu aún no daba señales de haber llegado, la comida se había enfriado. Calentó un poco y decidió comer, debía alimentarse bien para recobrar fuerzas. Dio las 4 am y aún no llegaba. Estaba impaciente, estaba preocupado. Tomó el celular con intenciones de llamarlo, pero recordó que no era seguro hacerlo, ¿Y si estaba escondido esperando el momento para actuar? ¿Y si debía mantener silencio? Podía meterlo en problemas. Dejó el celular otra vez en la mesa y esperó, mirando por la ventana, observando la oscuridad del lugar solitario y silencioso, iluminado solo por un par de focos parpadeantes situados afuera del edificio.

Miró la hora, ya eran casi las 5 am. No le cabía más preocupación en el cuerpo. Estará bien, se repetía una y otra vez como un mantra, no le pasó nada, solo está tardando un poco, ya llegará. Se recostó en la cama una vez más y volvió a mirar el teléfono, esperando una llamada o algo que le indicara que estaba bien. Nada. 10, 20 minutos más pasaron. Se asomó por la ventana otra vez. Nada. Se acostó y miró la comida fría en la cocinilla, decidió cubrirla con un paño para que no le entrara nada y volvió a acostarse en la cama. Quizás debería dormir.

Despertó de golpe a la mañana siguiente, enderezándose y viendo cómo el sol entraba por la ventana. Miró a su alrededor.

\- ¿Gyu? – preguntó, levantándose. No encontró ni su abrigo ni su maleta, ni su presencia. Suspiró.

Aun no volvía. Miró la hora, eran las 11 am, miró el teléfono y no hubo rastro de llamadas ni nada por el estilo. Decidió salir y preguntar con la gente que pillaba en los pasillos si habían visto a Mingyu, si quizás habría vuelto y al verlo dormir se fue otra vez. Nadie lo había visto. Sintió su pecho apretarse más y más, volvió a la habitación y, sin poder esperar más, decidió llamarlo. Una llamada, dos llamadas, 5 llamadas. No le contestaba, marcaba hasta recibir el buzón de voz. Apretó sus ojos, de pronto sintiéndose más histérico que nunca, se sentó en la cama, marcando una y otra vez el número, único número que tenía en ese pequeño aparato. De pronto oyó a lo lejos, mientras marcaba... el sonido de un celular vibrando. Se levantó de golpe y abrió la puerta, sin dejar de marcar la llamada, oyó pasos en la escalera y pudo ver al fin a Mingyu acercarse en la oscuridad del pasillo, a paso lento, cargando su maletín y su abrigo en el otro brazo.

Joshua sonrió amplio, aliviado, saludándolo con las mejillas rojas y dejándolo entrar. Su sonrisa se borró cuando Mingyu, tras cerrar la puerta, se apoyó en ella y se deslizó levemente hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, apoyado en esta.

\- ¿Gyu? – preguntó suave, nervioso. Mingyu lo miró con una sonrisa forzada en los labios, sudor corriendo por sus sienes y más pálido que nunca.

\- Lo siento por tardar... - se disculpó, respirando con dificultad – tuve algunos... inconvenientes. – rio con dificultad. Joshua se agachó a su lado, tomándolo por los hombros para que lo mirara.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Creo que... necesitaré de... tu ayuda – habló con dificultad, indicando con una mirada por sobre su hombro, donde parecía estar el problema. Joshua lo enderezó temeroso, temblando, hasta alejarlo de la puerta. Vio la mancha roja en la puerta, su corazón por un segundo casi deja de latir, miró entonces la camisa blanca y pudo verlo todo.

El agujero, la sangre que manchaba desde la herida hasta que comenzaba su pantalón, todo rojo y húmedo, el olor a sangre y sudor que se apoderó de su nariz, sus sentidos, de la habitación; todo le hizo temblar de pies a cabeza. Soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones.

\- Q-qué... qué pa...so... - habló en una voz tan diminuta que no estuvo seguro de si Mingyu sería capaz de oírlo. Este lo miró fijo a los ojos.

\- Joshua, escúchame – le dijo fingiendo toda la tranquilidad del mundo – necesito que traigas el botiquín del baño, seguirás mis instrucciones, ¿Si? – le dijo. Joshua negó con la cabeza repetidas veces.

\- Espera... Espera, qué... pero...

\- Necesito que saques la bala, debes sacarla y cerrar la herida... No podemos ir a un hospital, debes hacerlo tú, lo haría yo, pero... no alcanzo y... tengo los brazos un poco entumidos – rió con dificultad. Joshua soltó un sollozo, aun sin derramar lágrimas. Mingyu cerró sus ojos.

\- Pero cómo... Cómo, Mingyu, cómo pasó... - susurró asustado, aterrado. Temblaba de pies a cabeza.

\- Eso no importa, debes hacerlo ahora...

Mingyu se enderezó con ayuda de Joshua, que lo sentó en la cama; acto seguido corrió al baño a buscar el botiquín que le había dicho. Volvió con manos temblorosas y una expresión de terror impresa en su rostro, sudaba, estaba pálido. Mingyu se sintió más culpable que nunca.

\- Josh, debes calmarte – le susurró, mirándolo a los ojos. Joshua lo miró tembloroso, con ojos húmedos – estaré bien, solo debes quitar la bala, no voy a morir – rio suave, aun cuando no estaba seguro de ello. Sabía que la bala no había impactado el pulmón, pues aunque no fue lo suficiente rápido para esquivarla pudo moverse lo suficiente para evitar un impacto normal y recibirla en el hombro – Respira profundo, te diré paso a paso lo que debes hacer...

Joshua le quitó la camisa llena de sangre, intentando evitar que moviera demasiado el hombro, pues claramente le dolía. Ahí estaba el agujero, la sangre. Mingyu, con voz tranquila y adolorida, le fue indicando paso a paso lo que debía hacer ("Si grito no importa, solo mete la pinza y saca la bala"). Joshua lloraba temblando, asustado, repitiendo una y otra vez "no puedo hacerlo, no puedo hacerlo", mientras metía las pinzas e intentaba quitar la bala enterrada en la carne. Cuando logró al fin quitarla soltó un sollozo fuerte, Mingyu suspiró aliviado, cansado y débil, sintiendo su pecho culposo por hacer al chiquillo llorar así.

Jamás podría decirle que, la razón por haber recibido esa bala, fue por estar tan acostumbrado a su compañía que por un momento olvidó que estaba solo y bajó la guardia.

Luego de quitar la bala Joshua limpió la herida, desinfectó lo suficiente, sollozó un par de veces, secó sus lágrimas con sus brazos y continuó cosiendo la herida con el hilo y la aguja desinfectados que había preparado. Cuando al fin terminó el chiquillo soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones y tembló en silencio, llorando para sí mismo, sollozando, limpiándose las lágrimas y los mocos una y otra vez como si de un niño pequeño se tratase. Estaba tan aterrado. Mingyu se giró y lo tomó por el rostro, mirándolo.

\- Oye... no sigas llorando, estoy aquí – sonrió y Joshua asintió, sin mirarlo a los ojos, respirando fuerte y apretando los labios - lo siento mucho, había prometido que hoy saldríamos juntos – se disculpó y Joshua negó con la cabeza energéticamente.

\- No importa, acuéstate – lloró ayudándolo a ponerse una camiseta y recostándolo en la cama, aun sin mirarlo – la comida se enfrió – dijo en voz baja y Mingyu rió, enternecido.

\- Podemos calentarla otra vez.

Así, Joshua cocinó en silencio calentando la comida de la noche anterior, aun sollozando en silencio sin dirigirle la palabra a Mingyu. Y este no podía juzgarlo, probablemente le había dado un susto de muerte no volviendo a la habitación, no le había podido contestar las llamadas y para variar llegó herido y lleno de sangre. Quizás le hizo recordar cosas que no quiso.

El mismo Mingyu recordó la primera vez que lo vio, gritando a todo pulmón, apuñalando al hombre que le dio la vida, aterrado de todo lo que existiese a su alrededor.

Comieron en silencio, juntos, Joshua se acostó a su lado y sin decir nada se le pegó un poco, disimuladamente, como queriendo abrazarlo pero no atreviéndose. Mingyu tampoco se atrevió a hacerlo.

Pasaron varios días entonces, donde Mingyu fue obligado a descansar hasta que la herida mejorara. Claramente no podían ir al hospital, pues no eran las personas con los historiales más limpios; por suerte, uno de los hombres en el edificio, Seokmin, tenía algunos conocimientos médicos y pudo ayudarlo y revisarlo, asegurándoles que no había ningún nervio afectado y que todo estaría bien con un poco de descanso.

Joshua no volvió a actuar igual.

Luego de este incidente, Joshua comenzó a retraerse un poco otra vez, comenzó a mostrarse más tranquilo y a hablar más bajo, evitando lo más posible a Mingyu, evitando su mirada, evitando sus toques, nervioso caminando por la habitación o saliendo constantemente a "tomar aire". Mingyu se sintió terrible, pensando que quizás no fue buena idea exponerlo a esas situaciones, no luego del abuso que había vivido con su padre. Suspiró. ¿Y si hubiese muerto realmente? ¿Y si nunca hubiese llegado otra vez al edificio? Algo dentro de él le decía que debía proteger al chiquillo, que debía cuidarlo; se sentía atado a él de una forma que no podía explicar... más bien, algo que no quería reconocer. Sabía que estaba ahí, al mirarlo a los ojos, al verlo reír, al oírlo decir chistes sin sentido y reír avergonzado luego de bromear, al verlo ahí de pie, delgado y despeinado con esos ojos de ciervo soñador.

Suspiró profundamente. Esto se había salido de control.

Casi un mes después Mingyu volvió a salir a trabajar. Joshua lo acompañó sin siquiera preguntarle, otra vez silencioso y preocupado, como si quisiera vigilarlo. Estaba más atento que nunca, más sigiloso, más rápido y más violento que antes. Pero Mingyu no quería volverse la damisela siendo rescatada a cada momento, por lo que con una sonrisa en el rostro y el pecho latiéndole rápido comenzó a trabajar con más energía que antes. No recordaba la última vez que se había sentido tan vivo.

Mingyu creía haberse enamorado.

Terminaron el trabajo, eliminando a 4 sujetos de una vez. Limpiaron el lugar, se deshicieron de los cuerpos y respiraron cansados, a veces el trabajo era terriblemente pesado y este había sido uno de esos días. El más alto limpió el sudor de su frente con su mano, suspirando, se giró para mirar a Joshua para hablarle, pero se quedó en silencio al verlo de pie mirando al suelo, tenso.

\- ¿Todo bien, Josh? – preguntó tranquilo, acercándosele. Entonces lo vio, en sus ojos, un brillo que no había visto antes. El más bajo levantó el rostro, lo miró a los ojos, y si decir nada se abalanzó sobre su cuerpo, uniendo sus bocas en el beso más intenso que hayan experimentado juntos.

No hubo palabras. Las manos y los besos se repartieron desesperados. Solo en ese momento se dieron cuenta de hacía cuánto no lo hacían. Durante el tiempo que Mingyu estuvo herido jamás se tocaron ni se acercaron demasiado, pues era común que lo hicieran luego del trabajo, con la emoción y excitación del momento. Y aquí estaban. Mingyu acarició su espalda por sobre la ropa, deslizando sus manos, apretando su trasero con ambas manos haciéndole gemir. Joshua se frotó contra él, desesperado, más desesperado que nunca, quitándole la chaqueta del traje. Mingyu besó todo su rostro.

\- Vamos al auto – susurró en su auto, acariciando su entrepierna con su muslo. Joshua se aferró a su cuerpo, negando con la cabeza una y otra vez.

\- No, no, aquí, házmelo aquí mismo – le dijo desesperado, jalándolo de la corbata, caminando de espaldas guiándolo hasta un escritorio no muy lejos.

Mingyu ni siquiera dudó. Lo levantó con ambos brazos y lo sentó sobre el mueble, abriéndole las piernas y empujándolo hacia atrás. Joshua rodeó sus caderas con ambas piernas, apretando fuerte, gimiendo ante el roce, despeinando su cabello negro con desesperación. Mingyu mordió sus labios, lamió su cuello, lo mordió y repartió besos por su nuez de adán. Joshua tomó su rostro con ambas manos y se miraron por largo rato, sin decir nada, respirando agitados. Joshua quiso decir algo, se veía en sus ojos, sus labios temblaron un par de veces.

\- Gyu, yo... - dijo en un susurro, de pronto su rostro estaba rojo por completo y sus ojos húmedos, como si quisiera llorar. Tragó saliva.

\- ¿Sí? – preguntó ansioso, como si la respuesta fuese todo lo que necesitara en su vida. Joshua suspiró, cerró sus ojos con fuerza y no dijo más, solo lo besó con fuerza otra vez.

Tuvieron el sexo más intenso que hayan tenido desde que se conocían durante un tiempo que se sintió infinito. Joshua gemía como si no hubiese un mañana, Mingyu temía soltarlo, de pronto temía perderlo. Lo penetró una y otra vez gimiendo contra su boca, acariciando su cabello, deslizando su otra mano por su pecho, sujetándolo por la cintura con fuerza. Juntaron sus frentes, se miraron a los ojos fijo. Mingyu sintió su pecho derretirse.

"Lo amo" pensó mientras acariciaba su rostro con una mano y lo masturbaba con la otra, haciéndole jadear con fuerza. "Lo amo tanto" cerró sus ojos sintiendo el orgasmo acercarse, oyendo las palabras inentendibles y balbuceos excitados del menor bajo su cuerpo. "Lo amo, lo amo" apretó sus caderas con una mano, alcanzando el clímax, eyaculando en su interior, gimiendo su nombre, masturbando más fuerte al chiquillo de cabello pomelo, haciéndole lloriquear su nombre mientras se venía en su mano. Se aferró con fuerza a su cuello, apretó sus piernas alrededor de su cuerpo y dejó de respirar unos segundos, disfrutando esos segundos de placer máximo antes de desplomarse por completo en el escritorio, llevándose con él al más alto que no lo soltó en ningún momento.

Jadearon si soltar el abrazo, sintiendo los espasmos post orgasmo en sus cuerpos, temblando de pies a cabeza. Luego de un rato Mingyu se alejó y lo miró a los ojos. Se miraron, largo rato, sin alejar la mirada. Los ojos de Joshua decían tanto, los ojos de Mingyu decían tanto. Callaron y se separaron.

Latido. Latido. Latido. Corazón.

De pronto Mingyu solo quería llorar.

\--

La brisa nocturna les sacudió el cabello a ambos. Mingyu inhaló el cigarrillo y exhaló el humo que escapó rápido con el viento que soplaba. El aire helado les golpeó las mejillas. Joshua suspiró, sus pies colgaban hacia la oscuridad del vacío que yacía bajo sus cuerpos sentados a la orilla del techo del edificio donde habían llevado a cabo su último trabajo. El menor vestía sobre sus hombros delgados la chaqueta del más alto, cubriendo gran parte de su cuerpo con él, pues era mucho más alto. Hacía frío.

\- Esa noche – dijo Joshua de pronto, llamando la atención de Mingyu quien, acercando el cigarrillo a sus labios, inhalaba el humo. Su cabello negro revoloteaba enredándose frente a su rostro. Lo quitó con una mano – esa noche fue la primera vez que intentó llegar más lejos... ese hombre, mi padre – dijo. Mingyu guardó silencio, y lo miró fijo, preocupado. Joshua lo miró y devolvió la vista a sus pies colgando.

Entonces le contó todo. Cómo vivía en un centro para menores sin hogar, cómo al alcanzar mayoría de edad comenzó a vivir solo, sin dinero, sin trabajo, le contó cómo encontró a su padre y le pidió dinero, cómo lo golpeó estando ebrio y lo echó de su hogar alegando que él no tenía hijos. Pero Joshua lo sabía. Sabía que él era su padre biológico. Fue una vez más, alegando y exigiendo su derecho y que no se desentendiera de él, estaba desesperado, necesitaba algo que lo ayudara. Entonces el hombre había aceptado y le había dado algo de dinero, habían comenzado a juntarse ciertos días al mes para hacer el pago.

Le contó cómo paulatinamente el hombre comenzó a pedirle "favores" a cambio del dinero. No puedes ganar dinero gratis, le decía, mientras se abría el pantalón, mostrándose su miembro sin vergüenza. Joshua quiso correr, quiso huir, pero se sintió aterrado y necesitaba ese dinero. Llorando le hizo sexo oral por un montón de billetes sucios que le tiró en la cara cuando terminó en él, ensuciándolo sin vergüenza con su semen. Le contó cómo esto se repitió una, dos, cada vez más veces cuando Joshua necesitaba el dinero.

Fue esa noche específica, le contó, en que una vez más fue para recibir el dinero. Pero no salió como siempre. Joshua lo siguió a la cocina, el hombre le decía que tenía la billetera por ahí. Cuando estuvieron ahí el hombre se giró y de un solo movimiento lo agarró fuerte del cuello con ambas manos, comenzando a ahogarlo, tirándolo al suelo y sujetándolo con fuerza con una sola mano mientras con la otra comenzaba a abrirle el pantalón. Enterró sus dedos, impidiendo al oxígeno entrar a sus pulmones; Joshua forcejeó, gritó, pataleó y lloró rogándole que lo soltara, que le dejara solo chuparle el asqueroso pene que tenía entre las piernas, que prometía no hacer escándalo. Pero no lo soltó, le dio un firme golpe en la cabeza para que dejara de gritar, haciéndole atontarse y que todo frente a él diera vueltas, sumándose a cómo comenzaba a marearse por la falta de oxígeno. Dio un par de saltos, espasmos de asfixia, desesperado, derramando lágrima tras lágrima.

Pensó que iba a morir.

\- "No, porque ni siquiera lo chupas bien" me dijo con esa expresión en su rostro – dijo Joshua en un tono de voz bajo, débil, riendo incrédulo, ignorando las lágrimas que amenazaban escapar de sus ojos cansados.

Estaban en la cocina. Todo estaba oscuro, los truenos y relámpagos y la lluvia fuerte acallaban sus gritos y alaridos desesperados. Había estirado sus brazos desesperado, intentando alcanzar lo que fuera que lo ayudara a liberarse, todo en infinitos segundos en donde el hombre logró abrirle el cinturón y el pantalón e intentó quitárselo.

No podía respirar. Iba a morir. Iba a morir.

Entonces lo vio, borroso y oscuro, un paño colgando del mueble junto a su cabeza. Lo siguió con la vista, algo brillaba, estiró su mano, las lágrimas caían, el hombre lo tocaba sobre la ropa interior, decía cosas que no podía entender, que no quería entender. Estiró sus dedos, se quejó, sentía la presión en su rostro, en su cuello, en sus ojos, sentía que iba a reventar. Solo un poco más. Un poco. Un poco.

\- Logré jalar ese paño y empujé los cuchillos sobre él. El resto fue tan rápido que cuando recobré la conciencia ya estabas frente a él sujetando mi brazo – terminó de contar, tranquilo, con voz suave.

Solo siguió silencio. Mingyu no pudo decir nada, su pecho dolía, todo en él dolía. Joshua suspiró, mirando sus pies colgar al vacío.

\- Si salto desde aquí... ¿Me atraparías? – preguntó. Mingyu lo miró.

\- No saltarías.

Una risita.

\- Tampoco alcanzarías a atraparme.

Un suspiro. Joshua lo miró entonces, con una sonrisa. Dolor.

\- Encontré un anillo, revisé la habitación cuando no estabas.

No hubo respuesta. Solo silencio. Mingyu lo miró, fijo, atónito. No dijo nada, con sus ojos bien abiertos y las cejas fruncidas en una mueca que nunca había visto en él. Y rió. Rió suave como si se tratase de un chiste, y echándose el cabello negro hacia atrás hizo una mueca. No lo podía creer.

Joshua tampoco.

\- ¿Estabas casado? – preguntó. Mingyu negó con la cabeza.

\- Casi.

Más silencio.

\- ¿Qué le pasó? – se atrevió a preguntar.

\- La mataron. – respondió. El silencio se prolongó por infinitos segundos. Mingyu se quejó entonces, fuerte, como si fuese un niño – Ahh... de pronto soy yo el que quiere saltar – rio suave, sintiendo el pecho tan apretado que pensó que moriría.

Joshua no lo miró, jugando con el borde de su camisa. Miró sus pies flotar.

\- No lo hagas, eres muy grande y no podría jalarte hacia arriba.

Mingyu no dijo nada, pero no tardó demasiado en oír un sollozo, otro sollozo, lágrimas. De pronto Joshua estaba llorando, en silencio, temblando de pies a cabeza, irguiéndose como si quisiera esconder su cabeza entre sus hombros. Pudo oír el sorbeteo de su nariz, los sollozos, ruiditos de dolor.

Suspiró. Mingyu suspiró y no dijo nada, él mismo quería llorar y gritar. Se le acercó lentamente, como si de una pluma se tratase, y rodeando su cuerpo con un brazo le dio la invitación que Joshua aceptó al instante. Se le acercó, apoyó su rostro en su pecho y sin decir más lloró, lloró con fuerza sin decir palabra alguna, escondido en su cuerpo como si fuese un niño perdido en el centro comercial. Mingyu solo pudo acariciar su hombro y rogar por un milagro, rogar para ser capaz de poder hacer algo por él, pues al final... él mismo estaba aterrado.

\- ¿La extrañas? – se atrevió a preguntar el menor, asustado, luego de largo rato de llorar. Mingyu apretó sus labios.

\- Es difícil... fue hace mucho. A veces... creo que ya ni siquiera puedo recordar bien su rostro – se encogió de hombros, siendo totalmente honesto.

\- Lo siento...

\- No había pensado en ella este último tiempo, para ser honestos... - confesó y no dijo más.

Fue Joshua quien alejó su cuerpo para mirarlo entonces. Y pudo verlo, mirando a la nada mientras el sol comenzaba a salir en el horizonte, tiñendo de un frío color celeste anaranjado su piel morena, las lágrimas caían silenciosas por su rostro, mirando a algún punto perdido con una sonrisa herida en sus labios. Joshua sintió más dolor en su pecho.

\- Voy a saltar - amenazó el chiquillo de cabello pomelo. Mingyu lo miró como si fuese un chiste.

\- ¿No? ¿No lo harás? – lo miró confundido. Joshua frunció el ceño, haciendo un suave puchero.

\- Lo haré.

Mingyu lo sujetó por los hombros entonces, y de un movimiento lo recostó delicadamente apoyando su espalda en el concreto del techo del edificio. "Ahora no puedes saltar", dijo triunfante, y sonrió.

Joshua alejó el rostro, mirando al lado contrario - ¿Te daría pena si yo muriera?

Mingyu se quedó pensando, y de un momento a otro se recostó a su lado.

\- Lo siento, yo... debe ser muy difícil – dijo Joshua, comenzando a llorar otra vez, preguntándose mentalmente por qué de pronto las lágrimas no podían dejar de brotar – No tengo a nadie, maté a mi padre y no siento ni un poco de culpa... no sé lo que es perder a alguien importante, nunca lo he tenido, y... y tú...

Sintió cómo la mano grande y tibia alcanzó la suya, a su lado. Sus dedos se entrelazaron suavemente, como si Joshua fuese el cristal más delicado.

\- La vida tiene su lado difícil, ¿Sabes? – comenzó con voz suave, llamando la atención de Joshua. El cielo se tiñó de un color anaranjado amarillento, iluminando todo poco a poco – Pero si sigues viviendo en el pasado no podrás avanzar... no digo que la haya olvidado, pero ya no vivo aferrado a eso o no podría seguir adelante – dijo con una sonrisa, mirando las nubes aclararse en el cielo. Joshua continuó llorando, apretándole la mano.

\- ¿Ya trabajabas en esto cuando pasó? ¿Comenzaste después?

\- ¿Importa realmente? – le respondió con otra pregunta – Sea cual sea mi decisión en ese momento, o lo que hice o no hice fue lo que me trajo a lo que soy hoy... y lo que me llevó a conocerte.

\- ¡Voy a salt-¡ - lloró Joshua más fuerte, en ademán de enderezarse, pero Mingyu fue más rápido y lo tomó del rostro para que lo mire

\- Si saltas voy a saltar detrás de ti, no me importará nada, te voy a abrazar tan fuerte y no te voy a soltar aún si eso significa revntarnos juntos allá abajo.

Joshua no dijo nada. Lo miró fijo, lágrimas corriendo sin parar.

Y se besaron suavemente. Una vez. Otra vez. Otra más. Comenzaron a besarse de la forma más tierna que hayan podido en esos meses que llevaban conociéndose, acariciándose los rostros, con ojos cerrados y sin la intención de tener sexo luego de eso. Solo eran besos, honestos, sinceros... enamorados, ante los rayos del sol amaneciendo a lo lejos.

Joshua nunca quiso saltar. Joshua solo quería que lo abrazaran fuerte. Joshua quería que lo amaran.

Se besaron hasta que el sol comenzó a entibiar el frío de la noche, hasta que se separaron lentamente con mejillas sonrojadas y suspiros en los labios. Mingyu se levantó primero y le ofreció una mano para ayudar a Joshua a levantarse. La aceptó y se levantó con un gesto tímido. 

En ese momento Mingyu pensó que Joshua se veía hermoso ante la luz del amanecer.

Caminaron al auto sin decir nada, sin soltarse de las manos, sintiendo el frío de la mañana en las nucas. Joshua insistió en devolverse su chaqueta, pero Mingyu se negó una y otra vez.

\- Dejé de pensar en ella cuando llegaste tú - dijo de pronto cuando llegaron al auto. Joshua solo bajó la mirada avergonzado.

Se subieron al auto con los pechos cálidos, Mingyu pudo ver la sonrisa diminuta dibujada en esos labios felinos que le causaba cosquilleos en los dedos. El más alto rio al verlo, poniéndose el cinturón.

\- Estás rojo – dijo sonriente. Joshua negó.

\- Mentira.

\- Sí lo estás.

\- Cállate y maneja.

Mingyu rió y obedeció, comenzando a manejar y dejando su mano a un lado. El silencio de los neumáticos en la carretera. Sus respiraciones. Pájaros graznando en el amanecer. Sus corazones. El motor. El amor. Joshua no alejó su vista de la ventana en ningún momento, y sin decir nada movió su mano temblorosa, entrelazando los dedos con los de Mingyu, acariciando sus dedos con su dedo pulgar.

Sonrieron sin mirarse, y continuaron el viaje sin soltarse.

Ya ninguno quería saltar.


End file.
